Guru Terhebat di Dunia
by Chocochino
Summary: Canon, warning inside. Profesor McGonagall boleh saja terlihat menyebalkan. Namun di balik itu semua, dia tetaplah guru terhebat di dunia - kalau kau mau memperhatikan. Tribute to Bu Euis.


"_Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." — McGonagall's warning at the beginning of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's Transfiguration class. _(source: Harry Potter Wikia)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guru Paling Hebat di Dunia<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, one-shot, drabblish, canon, Indonesian, jumped timeline, full description, no romance, fluffy failed, gaje, lebay, Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Fantasy RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**First fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Professor McGonagall adalah guru paling adil di dunia.

Mungkin sikapnya memang ketus, tidak bisa menoleransi kesalahan-kesalahan kecil – padahal sudah tahu yang dia ajarkan adalah Transfigurasi yang notabene sulit. Untuk kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh anak Gryffindor, dia sepakat untuk memotong poin yang setimpal, sehati dengan Profesor Snape dan menguntungkan anak-anak Slytherin. Mungkin benar kata Muggle, semakin tua gurunya, semakin menyebalkan juga cara mengajarnya. Pelit nilai, ringan hukuman.

Tapi kalau Draco lihat, sebenarnya ketua asrama Gryffindor juga masih ada baiknya kok. Buktinya saat dia ditransfigurasi menjadi musang putih oleh Moody, Profesor McGonagall menyelamatkannya dengan melarang pemilik mata aneh itu menghukum murid dengan cara demikian. Bayangkan saja kalau dia tidak bisa kembali seperti semula.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Profesor McGonagall adalah guru paling peduli di dunia.

Mungkin dia memiliki sifat perfeksionis yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam Transfigurasi, membuat setiap kekurangan kecil yang melintas di indranya bereaksi menghasilkan hukuman yang menyebalkan. Tidak heran kalau kadang anak Gryffindor sendiri agak eneg harus mendapat ketua asrama sepertinya, berpikir ulang mengapa Profesor Dumbledore mau mengangkatnya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah.

Tapi saat Hermione ingin mengikuti hampir semua pelajaran tambahan di kelas 3, sang professor berusaha keras agar murid cerdasnya itu mendapatkan Pembalik Waktu dan menjamin kalau Nona Granger bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, bahkan usahanya berhasil menyelamatkan mantan muridnya sendiri, Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Profesor McGonagall adalah guru paling toleran di dunia.

Saat Yule Ball sudah dekat, banyak murid yang memilih untuk tinggal sepanjang Natal, dan banyak perempuan yang menanti ajakan dansa dari teman laki-lakinya. Karena kadang ajakan ini dilangsungkan di tengah pelajaran, banyak murid yang terkena hukuman karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, dan otomatis mengurangi poin dan menambah rutukan pada guru yang bersangkutan. Professor McGonagall yang cinta peraturan juga sebenarnya kesal dengan adanya Yule Ball.

Tapi menurut Ron, guru satu ini masih memiliki toleransi atas acara senang-senang. Buktinya, buat apa dia mengadakan pelajaran berdansa sebelum Yule Ball – biarpun diiringi dengan rutukan atas acara ini? Bahkan McGonagall juga ikut dalam pesta dansa, menari bebas dengan sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts di lantai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Profesor McGonagall adalah guru paling ramah di dunia.

Boleh saja kalau wajahnya ketus, nada bicaranya ketus, dan bahkan geraknya terlihat ketus. Garis-garis penuaan di wajahnya juga tidak membuatnya lebih cantik – yang setidaknya bisa membuat guru satu ini terlihat lebih ramah dan baik. Sekali melihatnya mengajarkan mantra Fera Verto **[1] **kepada murid-murid kelas awal, kau mungkin akan merutuk mengapa Transfigurasi harus diajar oleh guru seperti dia, pelajaran utama pula.

Tapi menurut Harry, kalau bukan karena Profesor McGonagall yang menemaninya dan menyebutkan 'permen lemon' di pintu masuk ruang kepala sekolah, _The Boy who Survived_ itu takkan pernah berani masuk ke dalam kantor untuk bicara dengan Dumbledore, bahkan tidak akan tahu kalau Moody yang dia hadapi di kelas 4 adalah palsu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Profesor McGonagall adalah guru paling teguh di dunia.

Keteguhannya yang kadang berada di sisi negatif sebenarnya bisa dimaklumi karena sudah menjadi ciri khas pikiran orang tua yang tidak mau ditentang. Sayang, keteguhan negatif Profesor kadang menjadi pematah semangat bagi murid-muridnya saat kata-kata pedas keluar dari bibirnya yang semakin mengerut dan berefek pada kuantitas murid-muridnya yang tidak lulus pada pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Tapi Dolores Umbrigde tidak bisa berkutik saat McGonagall mendebatnya soal pilihan Harry menjadi Auror, dan hanya bisa mengangguk tidak jelas ketika Minerva berkeras untuk mendukung cita-cita Harry itu, apapun yang terjadi.– dan tentu dengan tidak asal meluluskannya di OWL nanti. Keteguhan McGonagall ada di sisi positif dan inilah salah satu bahaya bagi diri Umbridge sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Professor McGonagall adalah guru terasyik di dunia.

Cara mengajarnya – sekali lagi kukatakan dengan jelas – boleh saja _amat sangat terlalu _menyebalkan, dan kalau seperti ini caranya, bagaimana bisa dikatakan asyik? Yang ada juga membosankan, menyulitkan, mengajakributkan. Masalah besarnya, banyak pekerjaan yang memasukkan Transfigurasi sebagai syarat utama, padahal pelajaran ini sulit dengan guru yang juga sulit.

Tapi Snape tahu bahwa McGonagall telah berusaha sebisanya agar Harry mendapatkan waktu yang cukup untuk bersiap mengalahkan Voldemort, mulai dari izin mengelilingi kastil sampai mantra-mantra simpanannya yang dikeluarkan demi sebuah malam hebat kematian banyak orang dan juga kemenangan banyak orang. Segala bantuan yang bisa dilakukan McGonagall telah mencapai puncaknya, dan dia pantas untuk hidup sebagai balasannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Professor McGonagall adalah guru paling hebat di dunia.

Selama perjalanan ke Stasiun King's Cross, Albus Severus Potter menyimak pendapat orangtuanya mengenai guru-guru di kastil tua itu, sementara Lily ribut karena James mengisengi dirinya. (Ayahnya berkomentar, "Persis seperti kakeknya.") Dia mendengar kalau Profesor Horace Slughorn hanya mau berteman dengan sesama orang eksis, sementara teman ayahnya, Profesor Neville Longbottom, termasuk orang yang ceroboh tapi sebenarnya baik.

Dan hal lain yang perlu dia perhatikan adalah tentang Profesor Minerva McGonagall, kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Semasa Harry dan Ginny belajar di sana, guru satu ini telah banyak membantunya dalam banyak hal, dan kadang sukses menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Profesor McGonagall boleh saja tidak menyenangkan," kata ayahnya sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan, "tapi dia tetap saja memiliki sisi baik. Kau harus ingat itu. Salah satu guru paling hebat di dunia yang masih hidup sampai sekarang adalah dia, dan kuharap kau bisa mencamkan itu baik-baik, Al."

Albus tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan tanda oke universal. _"I will, Dad!"_

***OWARI!***

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Didedikasikan kepada almarhumah Ibu Euis Dharmawanie, mantan guru TIK di SMPN 9 Tangerang. Wafat 7 Januari 2011. Terima kasih banyak dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, _Bu McGonagall _:)

**[1] **Fera Verto: Mantra untuk mengubah hewan menjadi gelas kaca bening (animate to inanimate transfiguration), dipelajari di tingkat awal. Banyak yang salah menulisnya sebagai Vera Verto.


End file.
